


Hot Springs Retreat

by YaoiBatman



Category: Yamato Nadeshiko Shichi Henge | The Wallflower - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-21
Updated: 2010-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 15:11:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2352869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoiBatman/pseuds/YaoiBatman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takano and Oda take a hot springs bath… together!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Springs Retreat

"So, you and Naie are going for a walk later?" Takano asked from across the hot spring, sounding a little depressed. And yeah, Takano could admit he was jealous. What he was having trouble with was admitting it was Naie he was jealous of. Admitting every time Naie so much as smiled at Oda caused his blood to boil.

Just her name was enough to piss him off now. He had almost snapped on the train ride here, because of her annoying ‘Trade seats with me, Takano’ speech. He just happen to get lucky to sit next to Oda and he was not about to give it up for some Oda-Fan girl.

“Um… Takano?!” Takano snapped back toward Oda, the water rippling around him at his sudden surge back to reality. He could see the worried expression on Oda's face through the steam.

“What-”

“Are you okay? I’ve been calling your name now for the past minute.”

Takano blushed in embarrassment. The splash of water made the blush deeper when Oda moved closer to him. Takano couldn’t help but observe the muscular chest and arms flexing in the water. It wasn’t until Oda was practically hovering over him that Takano realized he was staring. 

“Is the water too hot for you, Takano? Do you want to get out?” Concern thick in Oda’s voice. Takano blushed again at the thought of standing naked with Oda, feeling a stiff hardening between his legs. Takano shook his head desperately, one part of him hoping Oda moves away from him, while another wanting to pull him closer.

“I’m fine.” Takano finally manages to get out, though Oda didn’t look convinced as he leaned further in, putting his hand on Takano’s forehead.

Takano could feel Oda freeze and tense up above him and as Takano shifted nervously, his erection pushed further into Oda’s leg.

The silence was deafening, until… “Why are you hard?”

Takano’s eyebrow twitched. That was it, he was sick and tired of feeling this uncomfortable 'ness' growing between him and Oda ever since he became aware of his feelings. He was tired of pretending nothing was happening. Well, that was about to change. (Because if it didn’t, he was going to kill someone!)

“What do you expect walking around here half-naked in front of me!” Takano yelled, pouting his lips.

There was no movement for awhile and Takano closed his eyes with impatientness. He was somewhat surprised that Oda was still here as he expected him to run away. Maybe it was shock that kept him there, but it didn’t matter in the end. Takano knew Oda would never- “Ummff!” Takano’s gasped was swallowed by the pair of lips that covered his own.

His eyes snapped open, revealing a pair of dark eyes staring back at him with seriousness that Takano didn’t think Oda contained. Hands moved to caress his back, shifting him closer to the hot body in front of him. The tongue moving over his lips causing Takano to open his mouth, entwining his own tongue with Oda’s.

They both closed their eyes as the kiss deepened, Takano moving his arms around Oda’s neck, trying to get closer to his delicious body. Takano moaned as his erection pressed against Oda’s big one, and losing all train of logical thought in the process.

Takano let Oda press his body back into one of the rocks in the hot spring, as he felt hands move from his back to his hips lifting him up. Instincts took over as Takano wrapped his legs around Oda’s waist, neither breaking the kiss.

Takano let out a muffled low moan as Oda began to rock his hips, erections brushing against each other. Flames erupted inside Takano when Oda took both their lengths in his large hand and pumped them.

Leaving Oda’s mouth, Takano arched his back against the rock, his pupils dilating with each up and down motion of Oda’s hand. Constant grunts and groans filled the hot spring as the hand on their shafts moved faster.

“Oda!” Takano’s screams echoed in the steamy room as he spilled his seed in Oda’s hand and into the water.

He laid his head on Oda’s shoulder as Oda finished himself off, the gasp and shudder he let out almost caused Takano’s spent length to become hard again. But Takano felt hot liquid spray his chest and stomach as the shoulder under his head relaxed.

They held each other for a while, neither knowing what to say, until Oda’s hand gripped Takano’s chin, bring his lips to meet Oda’s in a kiss.

It was slower than the one before and less heated, but Takano melted just the same, running his hands down Oda’s arms and back. Not to entice, but just to feel closer to him.

With a sigh, they ended the kiss, looking into each others eyes for the first time since their libido’s took over. Oda and Takano both blushed under the others glance, feeling the lust between them even after they both came. But something still bothered Takano.

“What about Naie? I thought you liked her. She wasn’t putting out or something-” Takano didn’t get to finish as lips once again pressed again his.

“I don’t like her,” Oda said, keeping just enough distance from Takano’s mouth to talk. “Like I like you.”

“I like you too.” Takano blushed before pouting childishly. “But that doesn’t mean you get to top!”

Laughter rang throughout the hot springs as Takano attempted to kick Oda’s ass into submission.


End file.
